IF ONLY
by riotrockergurl
Summary: if only she had said something sooner. if only he was more honest to himself if only they lived in the same town...


Okay, like many of my other stories, this is based on what happend this summer over a one week period, at my summer camp down in south florida (I live there!) after my last week of camp, I thought about it throughly and figured with a few minor details and twists I could make it a great story, so here it is!

Please review and no flames, I'm in a good mood today!

----------------------------------------------

Sam's POV, _Italics are her thoughts_

"Are you doing this to upset me? Is that what you want? to see me upset?" My mother questioned with her hand on her pink and yellow floral covered hip. I sighed and smiled. "Do you want to see me suffer? Is that what you want? To see me suffer?" I asked mimicking her. Her cheeks burned and her emerald green eyes filled with Rage.

"I never asked to spend my last week of summer at some Stupid summer camp!" I yelled crossing my arms across my cheast. My Mother sighed impatiently. "You've been moping around the house all summer, acting darker than usual, please Sammie Dearest, Please give this camp a chance." She pleaded, but I shook my head and glared.

_That usually works._

"Look at the brochure Sammie, you get to go canooing, hiking, all that fresh air and sunshine will do you good. and you'll meet new friends." She said showing me a picture of the brochure _Again._ On the cover were three kids in a canooe on the middle of a green lake looking like they're having the time of there lives.

_Looks are deciving._

I sighed just as impatient as my mother who know was tapping her prada pink shoes on the floor waiting for a response. I just stood there and stared, her eyes were in narrow slits by now.

"You're going and that's that!" She finalized.

"You can't make me go! ever heard of freedom of rights!" I shot back turning my back on her.

"Don't you turn your back on me missy! what ever to respecting your Mother!" she yelled as she took my shoulder and spun me around to look me right in my lavender eyes.

"You know what! I am gonna go, but just to get the Hell away from **_YOU!"_** I screeched looking her directly in the eye, which were now a little softend, as if she was hurt, but she always does that so I shrugged it off and went up to my room to pack, letting my door slam behind me, like a gunshot in the quiet Mansion.

After packing a big bag of my faveorite clothes I logged on to my computer IM to check with my friends, the only ones that I can talk to after every fight with my Mother.

Except when I remember my two best friends arestill in either france or Miami and won't be back until sunday, Hence the fact that mom pointed out earlier that I have been bored at home, my local book store is getting remodeled and is closed until August or whatever.

It can be worse, I can be spend the entire week filled with cheerleaders from my high school...

The next morning she wakes me up, reciving loud shrills of angery screams right to her face, again, her face looked strong but you can kind of tell that inside, she was hurt, and just like yesterday and all the times we've fought she always does that, as if she's trying to make me feel guilty about what I said.

_It never works._

The entire trip to the campsite was quiet, even with the radio on. I just glared at my mother every chance I got during the 45 minute car ride there. She just sighed softly.

When we got there, I wanted to hurl. Forgetting temporaily the name of the camp, which was called "Camp Fun." I Suddered and looked around at a bunch of teenagers all in groups suddenly whisporing and pointing at me.

_Just like high school._

I sighed and walked over to the trunk to get my bag, once that was done, I closed the trunk to the Honda Civic and walked away, not wanting to look back, but unfortunately had to, she honked, I rolled my eyes, dropped my bag and walked back to the car, looking through the passenger window, which she rolled down.

"What? you said you wanted me here, so here I am, trying to get away from you, like I said." I snapped rolling my eyes. She looked down at the steering wheel. "I just wanted to say, have fun, Sammie." She said looking back up at me. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said darkly, turning my back and walking towards my bag, picking it up and walking towards posters saying the camper's name and what cabin they'd be in.

**Manson, Samantha, Cabin 4**

I lugged my bag to Cabin 4 hoping for the best, and It was pretty good. when I walked into the wooden rustic cabin, I was nicely introduced by three girls who were unpacking their things and chatting about something unimportant. two girls, I knew too well.

"Goth freak? rooming with us? OH HELL NO!" Paulina whined with her high spanish accent rolling her eyes. The second girl was Star, what me and my friends call at school _Paulina's satilite._

"It's bad enough we have the reject in here for a week." she sneered at a mad Valarie. From what I heard, something made her dad loose her job and they had to sell everything to make ends meet. Since then, her supposed friends ditched her once they found out that she wasn't rich as before, which in turn, cost her her popularity and Paulina's friendship.

Valarie sighed and continued putting away her clothes. I walked over to the drawer and unzipped my bag. "Losers, here's how it's gonna work, you stay on your side of the cabin, and Star and I will stay on ours." Paulina said pulling out duct tape and divided the cabin into two sides.

"Paulina, we used to be friends." Muttered Valarie almost sounding sad. "Yeah, key word, Used to, life goes on Grey, now, Star is my newest B-F-F-L." Paulina scoffed. I rolled my eyes. It's times like this when I'm thankful I've almost never associated with these girls, way too much drama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY THATS THE FIRST CHAPTER... REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
